


Bittersweet Coffe

by kaya_metanfetaheart



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Kuroneki, My First AO3 Post, bad english... probably, based on first manga's chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaya_metanfetaheart/pseuds/kaya_metanfetaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has become in a poison flower with roots and thorns (...) A black rose... But somebody has a different opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Coffe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffe & TV- Chapter 7 (De monstruos y cumplidos)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185347) by Silly Kitten (me). 



> TouKen(Kuroneki) fluff. First time I write in English, so sorry for sucking that much

She has heard so many times, so many horrible things. And she knows that fight against it, is just a mental exhaustion. It is lying to herself; she can do it for a time however it os just an useless folly because in the end she knows the truth. And the truth is like a little voice that gnaws the lie, corrodes it, bites until it ends yelling at her ear _: “You are a monster, an horrible monster that doesn’t deserve anything. You can’t become in something more, someone better; you can’t change what you are. And you’re mean to be this forever!”_

And at the end of the day she has become in one, convinced that it is better accepting it than keep with the stupid battle. Even if it seems that the pain is less when let the wounds bleed, after all somebody like her, how can be pretty?

She is a monster, she knows it. She has heard it, she has seen it and she has felt it. A monster, and she has teeth, eyes, wings, a wolf dresses in a rabbit costume; and  -the costume- is already old, broken. There is no need to hide it, for what? If she opens her mouth, her teeth will show itself anyway. If the tragedy’s smell will follow her until the end, she has it stuck in her essence. Her thorns escape from the ripped pieces of the costume. She has become in a poison flower with roots and thorns, a ghoul dresses in a human costume. Is toxic and all that she touches dies, and all that is next to her, it is poisoned, it is dyed with her colour. A black rose, there is no word to define her better and she cannot change in what she became.

But…

“Touka-chan” a white voice as a lily, puts her feet on the ground.

“What?!” she demands. Does not need to look, she already knows who is.

She is trying to keep her cold, distant, cruel composure. Not looking at his eyes is, between other things, part of that. Somehow – _she does not know_ \- that one-eyed idiot can broke with her steel wall.

“Eh… umm…” murmurs frazzled nerves. And she cannot help but wonder, if is she so ugly for him as to be that nervous? After longs-distressing minutes of whispers incongruents words, finally she looks him. As she thinks, he always seems to want to go by the hard path instead of walk by the easy and safe one.

When she looks back what she sees first is the slim and pale complex, the familiar waiter costume, the patched eye, the black-nerd haired and the blushed face of “ _I’ll have a heart attack right now_ ”. So far things are normal, but when she notices his trembling and extended arms, with two roses in his hands, one white, one red. Kirishima (“black” rose) Touka does not understand why her eyes widen with excess, why her face is turning hotter, why her entire body shivers at that vision… Does he…?

“Whe-when I saw them… I-I thought in you” he pauses and swallows “So… I brought them… for you”

“Oh…” she whispers and still thunderstruck she takes them, realizing that the roses still have its thorns.

Kaneki shivers and murmurs another nonsense senteces but he stops himself, breathing deeply and then takes courage to say.

“My… My mother used to say…” narrowing his only visible eye “ _We have to love the rose for what it is, and_ … the thorns are part of them, too”

He looks at her with his blushed cheeks, waiting for some kind of answer… Maybe she should laugh bullying at him, or maybe she should give to him a good-painful kick, or maybe she should make him eat the damned roses. Against all, she freezes at the moment; like she is inhibited from reality with hers electrics blues eyes opens. And it is like if she would have catching the information in parts, like if the words had been pieces of a puzzle and she would have to resolve it. More longs-distressing minutes passed and she finds herself giving firmly steps to the damned one-eyed, with her killer aura following her. And when she raises her fist, he shut the eyes, completely scared; she punches him in the cheek.

“ _Bakaneki!_ ” she whispers while she’s leaving with her firmly steps, her right back and his- ** _her_** roses in her hand.

Kaneki sighs, letting himself failed in the couch, rubbing his sore cheek.

“ _Buh_ … Touka-chan is still a bit very difficult to treat” Koma Enji squeals entering in the room.

Kaneki laugh softly and says “No” with a big stupid smile. In truth Touka-chan is a bit very sensitive, cute like a rose and sweet like a bittersweet coffee _._

_“You were right, mom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this!!! ugh
> 
> Miu!~


End file.
